


Coda: Torn and Frayed

by Confiteor (Tricksterfaerie)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricksterfaerie/pseuds/Confiteor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and then they had sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coda: Torn and Frayed

They don’t even have to talk about it because they both sort of expected it to happen eventually and were really just waiting for the other one to make the first move anyway. 

They end up sort of both reaching for each other at the same time when the boxing match is over and there’s really nothing left to distract them anymore from the overwhelming presence of each other, the elephant in the room that’s always been there with them. 

Dean flips through the stations looking for something else to watch but he lets his other hand land on Sam’s knee when Sam slides closer to him on the couch. 

It’s a solution to a problem that was never even a problem in the first place. It’s them against the world. Always has been and always will be and if having sex with your brother gets you a first class ticket to an eternity in the pit well, been there done that. Heaven or Hell, they will go down together and they will go down fighting.

They kiss slowly for awhile. It’s not the first time that has ever happened actually but something feels different about this time and once they’re ripping each other’s clothes off they start to realize that this time it’s a promise. A vow to be this for each other, not to question it anymore and just allow themselves to be everything they’ve always wanted to be. Forever. 

There are no tearful confessions of  _only you, always you_ or  _I love you more than any words_  because they don’t even need to say it. They already sold their souls to each other a long time ago. No, Sam and Dean don’t need words. Not anymore and maybe not ever.

Their first time is messy, rough and dirty and okay maybe little bittersweet. Sam tries not to think about Amelia or Jess and Dean tries not to think about what John would think or Lisa or even Cassie. 

They mark each other up and fight for dominance a little bit until Sam ends up on his back with Dean propped up next to him on the floor of the cabin. They grunt and cry out out and shake apart in each other’s arms and it doesn’t surprise them how right it feels after everything because deep down they always knew they’d end up here. 


End file.
